numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Numberblocks Series 2
'Series 2 '(commonly known as Season 3 and 4) is the second series of Numberblocks. The series is scheduled to be released on September 17, 2018 on BBC iPlayer, and September 24, 2018 on the CBeebies TV channel. On November 25, 2017, CBeebies announced about the upcoming season. New Numberblocks * 0 * 11 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 15 * 16 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 New Characters * Numberblobs * Squarey * Blockzilla Synopsis This season teaches new mathematics skills: * Less than or greater than with Blockzilla * Number 0 with Numberblock Zero Episodes Season 3 * Once Upon A Time (numbers 1-5) ** September 24, 2018 - A bedtime story all about the first five Numberblocks. * Blockzilla (less than or greater than) ** September 25, 2018 - A monster appears in Numberland, but the Numberblocks fear he'll eat them. * Numberblock Express (number bonds to 5) ** September 26, 2018 - Learn all the number bonds up to 5 with the Numberblocks Express Train. * Fruit Salad (part-part-whole) ** September 27, 2018 - The Numberblocks visit a fruit factory where big Numberblocks split into smaller numbers for fruit. * Zero (number 0) ** September 28, 2018 - What's one less than one? The answer is revealed when Numberblock Zero appears. He sings about things that come in zeroes or nothing at all. * Now We Are Six To Ten (numbers 6-10) ** October 1, 2018 - Let's read another bedtime story about the Numberblocks 6-10. * Numberblobs (counting to 10) ** October 2, 2018 - Sing along to the Numberblocks counting song with the Numberblocks and their friends, the Numberblobs. * Building Blocks (number arrangements) ** October 3, 2018 - Nine and Ten meet an alien whose spaceship has crash-landed, so with help from Six, Seven, and Eight, they build a big tower to reach the alien's home planet. * Peekaboo! (comparing numbers) ** October 4, 2018 - The number friends take turns hiding behind each other in a song and dance all about bigger and smaller. Learn about comparing numbers with the Numberblocks. * Hiccups (splitting numbers) ** October 5, 2018 - The Numberblocks get a picture, but every time Nine hiccups, he splits into smaller Numberblocks, until the others find an unexpected cure. * What's the Difference? (subtraction) ** October 8, 2018 - Seven shows the others how to be lucky: ask a number friend to jump on your head. * Numberblock Rally (Subtraction again) ** October 9, 2018 - Ten riders, ten pedal-powered cars. Welcome to the Numberblock Rally. * Five and Friends (Adding and subtracting in 5s) ** October 10, 2018 - Six to Ten discover they are all Five-and-a-friend. * Octoblock to the Rescue! (number bonds to 8) ** October 11, 2018 - The naughty Terrible Twos are making custard pies. Can Octoblock's friends save the day? * Ten Again (Number bonds to 10) ** October 12, 2018 - When the number friends all want to do different things, Ten finds a way to do them all. * Flatland ** October 15, 2018 - Four visits Flatland, where the flat shapes live, and becomes a real square. * Pattern Palace ** October 16, 2018 - One crosses the pattern puzzle path over the magic moats to get to the Pattern Palace. * The Legend of Big Tum ** October 17, 2018 - A monster with a big hairy tummy who loves puzzles? find out who is in Big Tum's tum. * Mirror, Mirror ** October 18, 2018 - One make a wish that the magic mirror could make lots of friends at once. * The Wrong Number ** October 19, 2018 - Learn how to be a number detective with the Numberblocks. Trivia * It's currently unknown if ** Numberblocks greater than 7 will appear without any speaking lines. * There are more CGI characters that aren't Numberblocks. * Numberblocks 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 have new arrangements that are unused in previous seasons. * As we know so far, One was absent in one episode (in the episode Building Blocks) Category:Seasons